Leave Me Here
by RissotoLee
Summary: Déjame contarte algo que paso hace bastante tiempo, todo empezó una noche lluviosa de julio cuando dos personas se enamoraron… Pareja: Bakugo Katsuki x Midoriya Izuku (KatsuDeku) Pareja secundaria: Midoriya Izuku x Uraraka Ochako (IzuOcha)
1. Prólogo

_"El pasado es la única cosa muerte cuyo aroma es dulce."_

 ** _-Eduard Thomas_**

 ** _Prólogo_**

―Eres muy amable por ayudar a esta pobre anciana a limpiar el almacén, querida.

―No es nada, abuela Ochako, me encanta poder ayudarte, más ahora que el doctor te ha dicho que debes reposar ―dijo una linda adolescente de piel clara y cabello castaño.

Escuchó a la anciana reír. ―Cierto, cierto, a mi edad ya no puedo encargarme de todo eso, mi espalda me mataría. Kanae, te dejare todo a ti, esfuérzate.

―¡Claro, abuela Ochako! ―gritó Kanae mientras empezaba a dirigirse al pequeño almacén que se encontraba a cierta distancia de la casa de su abuela.

Kanae era una chica de 17 años, se encontraba en casa de su abuela a pedido de su madre, ya que la anciana necesitaba deshacerse de bastantes cosas que tenía guardadas en un pequeño cuarto alejado de la casa principal que hacía de almacén. Su abuela Ochako ya era una mujer mayor de 70 años, su cabello era de un color blanco y su rostro estaba arrugado, pero seguía viéndose hermosa. A consecuencia de su edad le era imposible ya hacer un esfuerzo tan grande como limpiar el almacén y ahora ella haría el trabajo, no le molestaba, le parecía interesante y tal vez podría llegar a encontrar algo sorprendente en ese pequeño lugar.

Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue buscar el interruptor, al iluminarse el lugar pudo ver que se encontraba lleno, había de todo, sin duda no acabaría ese mismo día. Suspirando decidió que lo mejor no era perder el tiempo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sentía que ya eran horas, saco muchas cosas del almacén y este parecía no haber cambiado mucho, de igual forma se encontraba un poco decepcionada porque todo allí parecía ser cosas normales, no había nada interesante. Mientras seguía sacudiendo y quitando cosas de los estantes, al mover una caja escuchó que algo había caído al empolvado suelo. Dejo la caja en su lugar y miró al piso encontrándose con una libreta verde y vieja.

―¿Qué es esto? ―La tomó entre sus manos, la libreta se veía algo roída, tal vez por ratones, pero pudo leer claramente lo que decía la portada ―diario de Midoriya Izuku… ¿Un diario del abuelo?

Kanae recordaba poco a su abuelo, sus pocas memorias eran de un señor muy amable y cálido, quien la tenía sobre sus piernas y le enseñaba a tocar el gran piano blanco que se encontraba en la sala de la casa de su abuela.

Aunque ella no era alguien que amara tocar el piano realmente, podía recordar con cariño la dedicación con la que le mostró aquello. Abriendo el diario, decidió que le daría una hojeada, era consciente de que eso no era respetuoso para la memoria de su fallecido abuelo, pero deseaba saber algo de él, lo que fuera que escondiera esa libreta. Fuera de todo, era obvio que no tenía muchas expectativas de encontrarse con algo fuera de lo normal, tal vez alguna que otra historia interesante.

Leyó la primera hoja.

 _"_ _Memorias de Midoriya Izuku"_

―Bien ―pasó a la siguiente.

" _Este diario guarda las historias y los recuerdos que más aprecio, guardan el recuerdo de quien amo y amaré toda la vida."_

―Oh, son recuerdos con la abuela, ¡que romántico!

" _Esta es mi vida con Bakugo Katsuki."_

―¿Qué demonios! ―gritó sorprendida mientras volvía a leer el nombre escrito al final del párrafo, era obvio que ese no era el de su abuela.

―Kanae, querida, ven a merendar ―escuchó a su abuela quien se acercaba a la puerta del almacén, por reflejo guardo la libreta detrás de ella.

―Cla-claro, abuela ―gritó y dejo la libreta en algún lugar del estante.

Mientras se dirigía a la casa pensó en que volvería más tarde por ella, había encontrado algo increíble.

Algo sumamente fuera de su imaginación.

* * *

Gracias por leer.~


	2. Esta noche

_"El destino mezcla las cartas, y nosotros las jugamos."_

 ** _-Arthur Schopenhauer._**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Esta noche_**

Su mirada estaba fija en la libreta que se encontraba sobre la cama frente a ella, ya era de noche y tuvo que quedarse en la casa de su abuela al no terminar de limpiar el almacén. Antes de volver a cerrarlo con llave sacó el diario de su abuelo. Aun no se animaba a abrirlo, por un lado su curiosidad era fuerte, pero tenía miedo de leer lo que estuviera escrito en ese cuaderno, algo que le mostrara una imagen de su difunto abuelo que no quería saber.

¿Y si había engañado a su abuela? ¿Quién era Bakugo Katsuki? Era obvio que no era una chica y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, ¿había tenido un amorío con un hombre aun estando casado con su abuela? Todas esas preguntas azotaban su cabeza y tenía miedo de confirmarlas.

Pasaron otros ocho minutos hasta que decidió tomar la libreta, la abrió en el lugar donde se había quedado.

―Bakugo Katsuki… ―susurró mientras con el dedo acariciaba el nombre de aquella persona. Cambió la página y empezó a leer. ―4 de Julio de 1968…

…

 _4 de julio de 1968, aun puedo recordar esa fecha perfectamente, era un día encantador. Tenía 22 años en aquel entonces._

 _Yo no era de una familia rica, pero vivía bien. A mi edad era extraño que siguiera soltero, la mayoría de mis amigos ya tenían una familia, una hermosa esposa e hijos, pero no era eso lo que yo buscaba. Mi sueño era convertirme en un gran y reconocido pianista y poco a poco eso se veía cercano, mientras sucedía me gustaba ir a bares a tocar la melodías que componía._

 _Ese día no era diferente, tenía una cita en el bar Blue Moon. Cuando llegó la noche me encontraba ya en el escenario, listo para tocar. El ambiente era calmado, sereno, la iluminación era tenue y sólo una gran luz iluminaba el piano y, por consecuente, a mí. Todos esperaban con ansias que empezara la actuación._

 _No es por presumir, pero era muy bueno en ello, no hay necesidad de negar mis habilidades, menos a estas alturas de mi vida._

 _Continuando, el lugar estaba en paz, aun encontrándose lleno, después de prepararme empecé a tocar una de las tantas canciones que había compuesto. La melodía me envolvió, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando todos aplaudían al yo haber terminado de tocar, me levante e hice reverencias recibiendo la ovación de los presentes. Al bajar del escenario el dueño del bar me recibió con una sonrisa._

 _―_ _Midoriya, perfecto como siempre ―dijo dándome la mano._

 _―_ _Gracias, Kirishima-kun ―le sonreí ―hoy el bar se ve más lleno que de costumbre, ¿pasa algo?_

 _―_ _Unos inversionistas de mi padre al parecer pensaron que mi bar es el mejor lugar para venir a cerrar tratos ―dijo mostrando su sonrisa característica._

 _―_ _¡Oh! Espero no haber arruinado el ambiente._

 _―_ _Nada de eso, al parecer quedo perfecto, se ven más alegres de como llegaron ―habló mientras su mirada se dirigía a una mesa del fondo. Mis ojos también viajaron a esa dirección, pude ver a señores de 45 años en adelante, todos de traje, hablando entre ellos. No había nada especial en ellos, hombres pensando en llenar sus bolsillos más de lo que ya se encontraban. Mi vista se iba alejar del lugar hasta que vi a un hombre joven acercarse a la mesa._

 _Su caminar era desinteresado, aunque vestía con un traje muy caro no parecía importarle, menos cuando se sentó dejando su cuerpo caer en el asiento. Su cabello era rubio, sus ojos carmesí como la sangre y en ellos se veía un cierto brillo de furia. Me di cuenta que lo observaba mucho cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos y vi que su ceño se fruncía._

 _Me puse nervioso y decidí desaparecer de su vista. Eso era normal para mí, no sentí que fuera algo diferente, no pensé que fuera algo diferente._

 _Después de aquello platiqué un poco con Kirishima y Denki, ayudante del pelirrojo, cuando me marchaba decidí salir por la puerta principal del bar, caminando con un sobre de dinero que el dueño me había dado por mi presentación, no dudaba en ir directo a casa._

 _No sé si fue el destino o mi mala suerte, pero al salir por la puerta choqué contra alguien más que regresaba al interior del local. El sobre de dinero terminó en el suelo y yo junto con él, el hombre contra quien había tropezado me miraba desde arriba, la mirada rojiza de nuevo se encontraba sobre mí y junto a ella una mueca de disgusto._

 _―_ _Más cuidado, imbécil ―esas fueron sus primeras palabras a mi persona, mientras pasaba a un lado mío para regresar a su mesa. Recogí rápido el sobre y salí de allí, mi corazón latía desenfrenado y mi rostro estaba rojo._

 _Aun ahora no sé por qué era aquello, si por vergüenza o alguna otra cosa que en ese tiempo no creía posible… Tal vez eran las dos._

 _Y esa fue la primera vez que vi a Bakugo Katsuki, el día que nuestros destinos se vieron cruzados._

…

Allí terminaba esa nota, Kanae miraba la libreta con alivio. Al parecer todo pasó en la juventud de su abuelo, todo esto lo había escrito hace mucho tiempo y eso era lo que más deseaba. Pensó que lo mejor era dormir, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte y continuó con la siguiente.

…

 _Creo que nuestra historia realmente comienza la noche de mi cumpleaños._

 _Pasaron algunos días antes de que lo volviera a ver._

 _Era 15 de julio, estaba cumpliendo mis 23 años ese día. Mi madre me despertó esa mañana con una llamada, totalmente emocionada me felicitó y no tardo en preguntar si ya tenía alguna relación estable, para ella era importante el que yo ya sentara cabeza, realmente quería ver nietos antes de morir, pero yo no pensaba en ello. Mi mente estaba puesta en conseguir mi sueño._

 _Cuando terminó la llamada con la mujer que me había dado la vida no podía sentirme más cansado mentalmente, mi madre era una mujer tierna, amable y amorosa, pero cuando se trataba de tener nietos era casi insoportable._

 _Después de volver a dormir otra hora tratando de sacar la voz de mi madre diciendo que debía conocer a una buena mujer, me sentí con más ánimos para componer algunas canciones, especialmente la canción que pensaba presentar para la audición en una de las mejores escuelas de música en Japón. Aun no tenía una idea definida de lo que me hubiera gustado componer, en ese tiempo había tantas ideas y ninguna era clara. Hacía borradores al azar._

 _Paso bastante tiempo y cuando me di cuenta el sol estaba por ocultarse, escuché como tocaban la puerta de mi departamento. Me separé de mis hojas para ir abrir y me encontré tras la puerta el voluptuoso cuerpo de Momo Yaoyorozu junto a Tenya Iida, mi mejor amigo._

 _―_ _¿Por qué aun no estás listo? ―preguntó la pelinegra, claramente alarmada al verme._

 _―_ _¿Arreglarme? ―la miré dudoso ―¿arreglarme para qué?_

 _―_ _¿No te dijo Kirishima? ―Iida comenzó a mover los brazos ―sabía que no debíamos dejar que él se encargara de avisarte._

 _Momo suspiró con cansancio. ―Vamos, cámbiate, debemos ir a tu fiesta "sorpresa" de cumpleaños._

 _―_ _No es sorpresa si me lo dices, Momo-chan._

 _―_ _Sí, bueno, tampoco es muy sorprendente que hagamos esto, ¿no?_

 _No podía negar eso y aunque intenté convencerlos de que me dejaran seguir componiendo me fue imposible hacerlo, por algo habían enviado a Yaoyorozu junto a Iida, era difícil decirles que no a esos dos. Cuando estuve listo los tres nos dirigimos al bar del pelirrojo. Todos íbamos con ropa casual y se sentía la cálida brisa de una noche de julio. Aunque ya era tarde, el cielo parecía dar la señal de que habría una gran lluvia, así que cargaba con mi paraguas para estar preparado. Momo me había dicho esa noche que exageraba y yo creo que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado._

 _Cuando entramos al bar estaban todos mis amigos, algunos con sus parejas. Momo se separó de mí para caminar directo a su prometido, Todoroki Shoto, otro de mis buenos amigos, así que cuando me vio, me saludo y felicitó. Poco a poco todos los demás se acercaron y hablamos un poco, a algunos no los había visto en un tiempo así que fue una agradable charla, hasta que noté una presencia extra en el lugar._

 _En una mesa alejada se encontraba el chico rubio con el que había tropezado hace varios días, miraba todo con claro aburrimiento. Me acerqué a Kirishima._

 _―_ _¿Ese chico? ―dije apuntando con mi dedo._

 _Me miró dudoso y guió su mirada en la dirección que señalaba, después chasqueó los dedos como si hubiera recordado algo y sonrió ―Mi padre me pidió que pasara tiempo con él, como llego con su padre desde América y no conoce a nadie pensó que sería lo mejor, aparte de que es importante para sus negocios. Tuve que traerlo, espero no te moleste, Midoriya._

 _Lo miré con una sonrisa nerviosa y negué, no me era problemático que el chico se encontrara en el bar, pero si era incomodo verlo apartado cuando todos estábamos celebrando y riendo. Tomando mucho valor decidí acercarme. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancias el chico separó su mirada de la mesa y me miró, sus ojos eran tan intensos que me paralizaron en mi camino y su ceño fruncido me advirtió que lo mejor era dar media vuelta para volver con los demás._

 _Claro que con mi personalidad eso hubiera sido exactamente lo que hubiera hecho, pero algo más fuerte hizo que siguiera avanzado a pesar del miedo. En el momento que llegue a su mesa su mirada se volvió más intensa y sentía que me podía matar con sólo verme, aun con los pies temblando decidí hablar._

 _―_ _Ho-hola._

 _―_ _Piérdete._

 _Y di media vuelta para alejarme, simple y fácilmente, en estos tiempos, aun después de tanto, me sigue avergonzado esa situación._

 _…_

 _―_ Abuelo, eres tan cobarde _―_ susurró Kanae mientras trataba de no reír demasiado fuerte.

…

 _La noche continuó, en un momento de esta empezó a llover y pude regocijarme un poco por llevar una sombrilla. Entre risas y alcohol pase un momento agradable, olvidando por completo al enojado rubio del fondo y creo que Kirishima también lo había olvidado, nunca lo mencionó ni intentó incluir, me hacía pensar que su relación no había comenzado bien por culpa de la personalidad del rubio, tiempo más tarde me enteré que no estaba muy equivocado, después se volvieron mejores amigos, aunque Bakugo lo negó en los primeros años._

 _Cuando lo volví a tomar en cuenta, él se estaba preparando para marcharse, duró demasiado tiempo en el lugar y eso me sorprendió demasiado. Lo vi salir por la puerta y la lluvia se escuchaba en su punto más fuerte. Por mi mente pasó la idea de que era otra oportunidad para acercarme, siendo que no entendía esa necesidad de hacerlo._

 _Con prisa tomé mi sombrilla y con paso firme me acerqué a la puerta._

 _―_ _¿A dónde vas, Midoriya? ―escuché la voz de Todoroki._

 _―_ _Vuelvo enseguida ―fue lo único que contesté antes de salir por la puerta al exterior._

 _La lluvia golpeó mi cuerpo, parado fuera del local, abría el paraguas y empecé una búsqueda del rubio, lo vi unos metros más allá del bar. Corrí tras él y grité._

 _―_ _¡Espera! ―No pareció escucharme ―¡espera, chico del bar!_

 _Se detuvo, volteó un poco la cara, cuando me vio sólo me ignoró y siguió caminado, lo alcancé tomando su hombro y deteniéndolo._

 _La lluvia era muy intensa y él ya estaba demasiado empapado._

 _―_ _Suéltame, maldito imbécil ―se oía muy molesto._

 _―_ _Yo… Yo pensé que necesitarías esto, toma la sombrilla ―me animé a decir, su rostro pareció por un momento verse sorprendido, pero en un segundo volvía a ser la misma expresión molesta._

 _―_ _¿Quién mierda necesita tu sombrilla barata, idiota? Si estoy caminando bajo la lluvia es porque quiero, puedo llamar a mi chofer en cualquier momento ―dijo alzando la voz y yo sólo pude encogerme en mi lugar._

 _―_ _Lo si-siento, pensé que… ―me interrumpió._

 _―_ _Olvídalo, piérdete de mí vista y vuelve con los otros idiotas del bar ―quitó mi mano de su hombro y antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo con un movimiento rápido me arrebató la sombrilla. ―Me quedaré con esto, me has quitado las ganas de caminar bajo está estúpida lluvia, muérete._

 _Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de verlo alejarse con mi paraguas rojo. La actitud de Bakugo en ese tiempo me pareció extraña y me asustó, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendí a comprenderlo y ahora sé que nunca iba admitir que había despedido a su chofer minutos antes por no estar allí esperándolo y tenía que regresar a casa caminando, o que realmente si quería el paraguas, pero no lo aceptaría de un completo desconocido que tenía cara de perro asustado._

 _Bakugo era especial en su forma de ser y eso lo fui aprendiendo poco a poco, mientras lo amaba más y más._

 _Y entonces, esa noche, bajo la lluvia comenzó nuestra historia._

 _…_

Kanae sonreía mientras terminaba de leer, no quería admitir que la forma en que se conocieron fue de lo más extraño y eso lo hacía más romántico, tampoco quería admitir que las palabras de su abuelo la hacían suspirar.

Mirando la hora notó que eran las 3:30 a.m, el sueño la atacó de repente y cerrando la libreta pensó que seguiría su lectura en unas horas más tarde. Dejo el cuaderno en la mesita de noche junto a su cama y apagó la luz.

* * *

¡Primer capítulo! Gracias por leer, está historia también la estoy subiendo en Wattpad, pero viendo como están las cosas allá pensé que sería mejor tener un respaldo en otra plataforma. uwu

Así que si lo volviste a leer, gracias, sino, espero que te haya gustado.

Pronto traeré el segundo capítulo. ~

Bye.~

 _Próximo capítulo: **El amor**_


	3. Sombrilla roja

_"Cuando llueve comparto mi paraguas, cuando no tengo paraguas, comparto la lluvia."_

 ** _-Enrique Ernesto Febbraro_**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Sombrilla roja_**

El tiempo pasaba tan lento, es lo que pensaba la castaña mientras veía a su abuela servir la comida. Al verla sonreír no pudo evitar que todas las preguntas de la noche pasada volvieran a su mente, estuvo tentada a preguntar si ella sabía sobre el diario, si ella sabía sobre el amor del abuelo, ¿y si su abuela había hecho que ellos se separaran? Con aquella pregunta ahora corriendo en su mente pensó en lo feliz que parecía el matrimonio de sus abuelos, pensó en que tal vez esa felicidad era aparentada, por los dos o por uno y eso hizo que su corazón se apretara.

Soltó un largo suspiro que no paso desapercibido por la mujer de 70 años. ―¿Pasa algo, cariño? Te veo algo apagada desde que te levantaste. ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te duele algo?

―No es nada de eso, abuela ―sonrió ―mi cuerpo sólo está algo cansado por cargar cajas.

―Oh, linda, tal vez hubiera sido mejor pedirle ayuda al hijo del vecino, no debí cargarte toda la responsabilidad a ti ―habló la mujer con clara preocupación.

Kanae sólo podía pensar en la hermosa persona que era su abuela, negó con la cabeza. ―Está bien abuela, puedo hacerlo ― "tú no podrías hacer algo así, no eres esa clase de mujer."

Cuando termino sus alimentos, se levantó y caminó hacía su abuela para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla, se sentía culpable por pensar aquello de esa adorable anciana. Debía haber otra razón para esto y ella lo descubriría pronto, tenía que terminar de leer ese diario.

…

 _Me encontraba tocando esa noche en la casa de mi maestro, Toshinori Yagi era un gran pianista japonés retirado y mi modelo a seguir. Que se encontrara guiándome era un honor para mí, algo que nunca creí posible._

 _―_ _Joven Midoriya, lo notó algo distraído hoy, ¿pasa algo? ―dejé de tocar para mirarlo._

 _―_ _¡No, Toshinori-sensei! ―grité._

 _―_ _Está bien, te creo muchacho, pero dime, ¿con que canción piensas presentarte? Tus composiciones son buenas, pero debes sorprender, joven Midoriya._

 _―_ _Aun no lo sé, me siento sin inspiración para componer, me la paso día y noche tratando de crear algo, pero todo lo que hago es… malo ―suspiré, con mi mirada puesta en las teclas del piano sentí una mano sobre mi hombro._

 _―_ _Tal vez ese es el problema, joven Midoriya, deberías salir un poco, sentir y vivir el mundo, aun tienes algunos meses para la audición, aprovéchalo y haz cosas nuevas, eso puede despertar tu inspiración ―me sonrió, la sonrisa de Toshinori- sensei siempre me animaban, aun viéndolo en con un aspecto totalmente diferente a cuando tocaba en grandes escenarios ―ve a casa y sal con tus amigos, cuando sientas que es el momento, regresa con lo mejor que hayas hecho._

 _―_ _¿Y si no es lo mejor?_

 _―_ _Creo en ti, sé que lo será. Vete ahora._

 _Me despedí de él y salí de su casa, cuando llegué a la mía era de noche, observé el lugar. Estaba lleno de hojas y más hojas, pensé que Toshinori-sensei tenía razón, tal vez debía relajarme un poco._

 _Decidí ir al bar de Kirishima, llevaba tres semanas sin volver a ir desde el suceso del paraguas y la lluvia._

 _Cuando llegué el lugar se encontraba tranquilo, Kaminari en la barra me saludo y llamó al pelirrojo que estaba en la parte de atrás._

 _―_ _Tardara un poco, está haciendo inventario ―le sonreí y tomé asiento en la barra, pedí una bebida suave y platique un poco con el rubio hasta que tuvo que atender a otros clientes que iban llegando._

 _Mi mirada se dirigió al vaso medio lleno, empecé a mover mis dedos por la barra, uno por uno creando una melodía en mi cabeza, pero no era buena, tal vez debía buscar en otra parte, pensé, pero no era un hombre que viviera de esa forma, no tenía conocimiento de las cosas que hacían para divertirse, a mis 23 años sólo había salido con una chica y sólo había dado un beso, después de eso no volví a pensar en romance o sexo._

 _No hasta que lo vi a él de nuevo._

 _Mientras tarareaba la melodía se posiciono a un lado de mí y lo escuché ordenar. ―Dame lo más fuerte que tengas, rápido ―su voz era masculina y profunda, la reconocería en cualquiera lado aunque la hubiera escuchado un par de veces. Volteé a mi derecha y lo vi, mi mirada viajo por su cuerpo y por un momento a mi mente vino la palabra "sexy", él era sexy._

 _Sorprendido por mis pensamientos regresé la mirada al vaso, no lo pensé mucho y me tomé lo que restaba de la bebida, aunque no era fuerte, tomarla toda de un sorbo quemó mi garganta y empecé a toser. No era un gran bebedor._

 _―_ _No entiendo cómo pueden dejar entrar niños a los bares ―lo escuché decir ―ni siquiera pueden beber apropiadamente._

 _Antes de que pudiera replicar él se alejó, mientras caminaba a una mesa en el fondo muchas miradas se posaron sobre él, las mujeres del lugar lo veían con deseo y algunos hombres también. Lo ignoré, aunque por dentro el comportamiento descarado de esas mujeres me había molestado._

 _Kirishima no salía del almacén y pensaba esperarlo hasta que vi como un par de mujeres se acercaban a la mesa del rubio, tratando de resaltar sus atributos con la clara intención de seducirlo._

 _Me marché._

 _…_

 _Estuve yendo toda la semana al Blue Moon, en ese tiempo me enteré de la relación de Kirishima con Ashido Mina, una linda chica con una sonrisa brillante. La chica se la pasaba en el local y ayudaba a atenderlo, cuando todos estaban ocupados era una buena compañía aunque algo boca floja y distraída._

 _Y el rubio, de quien en ese tiempo no sabía su nombre, seguía sentando en la misma mesa, no podía evitar verlo cada cierto tiempo, siempre una chica distinta en su mesa, todas las noches._

 _―_ _Te gusta ese rubio ―la juguetona voz de la pelirosa se escuchó muy cerca de mi oído._

 _―_ _¿Qu-qué! ―grité, todos en el lugar voltearon a vernos. Tomé la mano de la chica y la llevé más al fondo donde ya no había tanta gente ―Ashido-san, que cosas dices, a mí no me gusta él, es un hombre._

 _―_ _¿Entonces te atrae sexualmente? Porque siendo sincera, a mí también, jajaja ―rió._

 _―_ _¡Ashido-san! Tienes un novio._

 _―_ _¿Y eso no me da derecho a que me guste físicamente algún otro hombre? Sólo no le digas a Eijirou, por favor, Midoriya ―juntó sus palmas y me miró con una sonrisa de confidencialidad._

 _―_ _Está bien, pero no digas ese tipo de cosas._

 _―_ _Pero no me lo puedes negar, no puedes dejar de verlo y por lo que veo, el rubio también te mira de vez en cuando aunque tiene a una mujer con buena delantera frente a él. ¿Ya se conocen? ―preguntó._

 _―_ _Só-sólo nos hemos hablado una vez ―"si eso se le puede llamar hablar" pensé._

 _―_ _Oh, entonces aquí hay algo ―dijo con picardía ―deberías hablar con él, no parece muy feliz con esa chica._

 _―_ _Él no parece feliz con nadie ―dije._

 _―_ _Oh, eso quiere decir que siempre lo estás mirando ―me picó con su dedo._

 _―_ _Deja eso, Ashido-san, sólo me gustaría obtener de vuelta mi sombrilla que le preste hace un mes ―grave error._

 _―_ _Que excusa tan patética, pero tranquilo, yo le diré que venga hablar contigo ―y caminó demasiado rápido como para poder detenerla, en mi cabeza sólo podía maldecir y culpar a Kirishima por ligar con mujeres tan explosivas y liberales._

 _Después de eso sólo recuerdo ver a Ashido reír junto a la mesa del rubio, como corría a la chica de la mesa y empezaba a hablar con el hombre y segundos después los dos me veían. Sentando en la mesa, sólo escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos y recé porque la tierra se abriera en dos y me tragara._

 _Minutos después de largo sufrimiento, sentí el suave toque de alguien en mi hombro, era Ashido quien me sonreía como si hubiera hecho la acción del día y dirigiendo mi mirada más allá, vi la mesa vacía._

 _―_ _Su nombre es Bakugo Katsuki y dice que tiró a la mierda tu fea sombrilla._

 _Su nombre era Bakugo, Bakugo Katsuki._

…

Lista para dar la vuelta a la página, no escuchó cuando abrieron la puerta del almacén.

―Kanae, ya es hora de la cena ―con sobresalto, la castaña se levantó rápido de la caja en la que se encontraba sentada desde hace tiempo, con el fuerte movimiento termino tirando otras cajas a su alrededor haciendo más desastre en la habitación y llenándola de polvo.

―Demonios, lo siento abuela, recogeré esto rápido ―dijo y logró convencerla de levantar primero el desastre y que entraría a comer después, la anciana se marchó no muy convencida, menos con la forma en que había reaccionado su nieta.

Cuando la Ochako se fue, Kanae empezó a levantar las cajas, hasta que algo llamó su atención, en el piso, bajo todas las cajas se asomaba una tela roja, moviendo con más rapidez las cajas se encontró con una sombrilla desgastada.

Una sombrilla roja.

…

Moviendo con el tenedor los restos de su cena, no dejaba de pensar en su nuevo descubrimiento. Eso quería decir que ese hombre, Bakugo, le había devuelto la sombrilla a su abuelo, todo empezó por esa sombrilla, era importante y su abuelo aun la conservaba.

―¿Encontraste algo interesante en el almacén? ―levantó la mirada.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, siendo que si había escuchado su pregunta.

―Te preguntaba si habías encontrado algo interesante en el almacén, hay muchas cosas allí que no me sorprendería. Tu abuelo nunca quiso deshacerse de la mayoría de cosas en ese lugar, eran recuerdos valiosos para él.

―Recuerdos valiosos…

―Sí, todo al parecer tiene una historia, él tenía muchas ―la mujer mayor levantó el rostro y le sonrió ―termina de comer.

Y todo fue silencio.

…

 _La vergüenza que me consumió los siguientes días no me dejaron volver a poner un pie en el bar, aun recibiendo llamadas de Ashido para que fuera o de Kirishima pidiendo disculpas por el comportamiento de su novia, pero nada podía hacer que volviera a ese lugar._

 _O eso creía hasta que Kirishima me amenazó con buscar a otro pianista para que tocara en el bar, había una presentación para ese día y no podía incumplirla. Era un caluroso viernes por la noche, 23 de agosto para ser exactos._

 _De nuevo, frente al piano de ese bar toqué una de mis composiciones favoritas, la había nombrado This Night, era la misma canción que había tocado la noche que vi por primera vez a Bakugo. Mientras tocaba levanté la cabeza de las teclas y justamente mi mirada chocó con unos ojos rojos e intensos, eso hizo que tocara una nota mal, pero pude recuperarme, cuando volví a verlo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, como si hubiera logrado algo que se proponía, algo malvado._

 _Al terminar, recibí una ola de aplausos y algunos chiflidos, estos de parte de una animada Ashido junto al pelirrojo, sonriendo y agradeciendo al público, volví la mirada a la mesa del rubio, pero ya no estaba._

 _Cuando me acerqué a la barra y le pedí una bebida a Kaminari, este sonrió. ―Alguien te ha dejado un regalo._

 _―_ _¿Un regalo?_

 _―_ _Sí, toma ―y detrás de la barra saco una sombrilla roja, una sombrilla que conocía muy bien, la tomé entre mis manos ―también venía con esto ―fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar sobre la barra una tarjeta blanca._

 _Había un número telefónico escrito en el papel._

 _…_

Ella conocía This Night, su abuelo siempre la tocaba, era hermosa y fue la primera que aprendió a tocar con su ayuda. El abuelo Izuku le había explicado que la había escrito pensando en cómo una persona puede encontrar el amor en una noche, que podía ser algo mágico.

Era irónico pensar que eso le había pasado a él, encontró el amor una noche en un pequeño bar de Japón.

―Un amor extraño, abuelo. Ese tal Bakugo parece un total psicópata a como lo describes ―habló mientras tocaba inconscientemente la misma sombrilla roja des hace años.

Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

* * *

¡Segundo capítulo!

¿Creen que esto va muy lento? Después de pensarlo mucho y darme cuenta de que los capítulos ultra largos no son lo mio, decidí que esta historia tendrá los capítulos que salgan. Básicamente sera lo mismo, sólo que cortare los capítulos. xD

Bueno, fuera de eso, espero que les haya gustado.

Y quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a **sucybestgirl** , gracias a ella mucha gente le dio la oportunidad a este fic, así que estoy muy agradecida con ella y con todas ustedes por leerlo.

Sin más me despido, no sin antes dejarles un dato: 23 de agosto de 1968 si era viernes. :v

Eso sería todo, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye.~


End file.
